Krankenhaus aus Verdammten
Krankenhaus aus Verdammten (German: Hospital of the Damned) is the sixteenth zombie map in the whole Zombies series and the fourth in the Remember When... storyline. It is set in Union Hospital in Elkton, Maryland and the players take control of the original four characters once again. It features a major easter egg called, The Power Within, which focuses on restoring and stabilizing the MDT's power and introducing a new characer, Kramer von Frederick. It was released in the Zombies Expansion Pack for Total Warfare: More Than War and it was released on January 15th, 2012. All current perk-a-colas are available, however, no new perks are present on the map. However, a new Wonder Weapon is present on this map, the XM204, which is a shotgun-like Wonder Weapon that shoots lazer beams in multiple directions. This map also features new enemies for the player to meet in combat with and utilities for the player's usage. Overview Players start out with the same olive-drab M1911 from previous maps, two M69 Fragmentation Grenades and a KA-BAR Combat Knife. Players start out in the main lobby or waiting room, which has barriers on the main entrance doors and on the check-up room as well as a hole in the ceiling from which zombies can jump down. Located on the wall is the Ruger Mini-14 and the Model 1887, both of which cost the usual 500 points. Opening the door to the operating rooms is recommended as it almost leads directly to the power and it costs 750 points. Some of the rooms are accessible to the players, some contain barriers, however, most are closed off. Buying the door to the left at the end of the hallway is recommended as it leads to stairs that leads the players closer to the power room. Catbeasts, Hellhounds and normal zombies are back on this map, however, Creepers are no longer present. Instead, they have been replaced by their spiritual successors; Draugrs. Draugrs are the reanimated remains of ancient humans that have been trained to use modern weapons. Because of this, players are advised to keep there distance when fighting Draugrs, especially since they are extremely accurate with their weapons. It is recommended to shoot at Draugrs when they are reloading, as they are at their most vulnerable. When a Draugr dies, collapses, then it and its weapon sink into the ground. Draugrs can carry power-ups, so when a Draugr carrying a power-up dies, its body and weapon still sink into the ground, but the power-up rises from the ground after the Draugr has vanished. The power room is located, once again, in the basement of the complex. Like in Wahnsinnig der Kirche, the player has to activate a fuse box. The animation when the player turns it on is different though. Instead of flipping all of the breakers at once, the player's character infact flips certain swithces, turning on the most important places of power. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located in the X-Ray room behind a screen. The Perk Booster Machine is located in the Mortuary not far from the Power Room. Again, most of the Wonder Weapons appear on this map, with the exception of the V-R11, 31-79 JGb-215, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls. A new Wonder Weapon appears on this map. The XM204 is a shotgun-style Wonder Weapon that has created by Harvey Yena. It will shoot lazer beams in multiple directions, creating the shotgun-like effect. The major easter egg featured on this map is called, The Power Within. The main focus of the easter egg is to restore and stabilize the MDT's power while bringing Richtofen back to his sanity. Once this easter egg is completed, a power-up will spawn in starting room. When a player picks up the power-up, the players have access to secret parts of the map and try out some minor easter eggs. No new perks are available on this map, however, all of the current Perk-a-Colas reappear on this map. Click here for map layout Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *KA-BAR Combat Knife Off-Wall Weapons *Mini-14 *Model 1887 *MP5A4 *M17S *CBJ-MS *SAM-R *USAS-12 *AUG HBAR *Claymores *Semtex *Throwing Knife *Machete Mystery Box Weapons *Ak5C *AEK-971 *Magpul Masada *Mk. 14 Mod 1 *FNC *M100 *M16A3 *CM901 *Kriss Vector *Spectre M4 *RATMIL *PP-19 Bizon *PM-2 *M960 *M93 Black Arrow *AS-50 *Mountain Eagle *M116FSS *M82A1 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Ray Gun *Winter's Howl *Wave Gun *ZX-7 *Bear Grenade *Verdampfer Modell 1942 *Ray Gun V3 *XM204 *MKA 1919 *Saiga-12 *Benelli M4 Super 90 *SPAS-12 *Ultimax 100 - Mk. II *M60E4 *Kk 62 *Hi-Power *Desert Eagle *Grizzly Mk. 1 *M93 Raffica *PLR-16 *MAC-11 *RPG-29 *MGL 140 Unavailable Weapons Note: These weapons were not intended to be put in the game and they cannot be accessed. *9A-91 *AR-18 *AR-7 Survival *REC-7 *FAMAS G2 Felin *L1A1 *Mini-Uzi *SM-03 *PM2 *K7 *UMP *AWC G2 *Vintorez *IWS 2000 *M96 SBS *M97 Hunter *T-76 Long Bow *M10FCM Scout *Striker *Xtrema 2 *Auto-5 *KS-23 *W1200 *Minimi *RPD *PKM *QBB-95 *L86 LSW *LSAT *MG21 *M92F *CZ 110 *Forty-Nine *Glock 34 *Makarov PM *MP-443 Grach *P99 *SIG P-226 *Model 500 *MP9 *Cobra *Hi-Tec S9 *Glock 18 *VP70 *TEC-9 *PP-2000 *Skorpion vz. 61 *Kiparis *LAW 80 *GROM *M136 *FIM-92 Stinger *Panzerfaust 3 *M79 *Gersch Device *31-79 JGb-215 *V-R11 *Thundergun *Matryoshka Dolls *Monkey Bomb Cut Weapons Note: These weapons were cut before the game was released. *AA-12 *AUG A3 *SPAS-15 *Scavenger *AK-74M *M1908 *M40A3 *M14 Garand *M202 FLASH *M134 *P90 Musical Easter Egg : /Revenge/ - TryHardNinja feat. CaptainSparkles Major Easter Egg : Main Article: The Power Within Minor Easter Eggs There are three minor easter eggs that are available to the players. *Cremation *World of Death *The Nurse of the Damned Other Easter Eggs *If one is to go into or go near some of the operating rooms, they can hear screaming, crying and talking. *If one is to go into Operating Room #45, and look up at the ceiling, they can find a teddy bear holding akimbo Gold Desert Eagles. This is an homage to the giant teddy bears found in some maps in Modern Warfare 3. Ending Cutscene Main Article: See here Achievements *Brain Surgery - Play Krankenhaus aus Verdammten for the first time. *This is the right one... - Turn on the power. *Sweet... - Obtain the XM204. *Remembrance is Key - Complete the Power Within major easter egg. *Hospitals are scary - Complete all minor easter eggs. *Damn! (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Find the dam. Quotes : Main Article: /Quotes/ Radios : Main Article: /Radios/ Trivia : Main Article: /Trivia/ Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Krankenhaus aus Verdammten Category:Legacy articles